The stars melody
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie returns home to find Sian gazing at the sky and soon joins her. A lot goes on in our lives but when there's someone there to lean on the troubles just fade away like the stars and moon come and go.


**Set after the events of the 29th of July. No actual Sophie and Sian scenes but Sophie was there and there's just a tiny brief mention to stuff but anyway, more of a seperate thing if I'm honest. I usually only write after Sophie and Sian scenes but I have withdrawal, as I'm sure many of you do but I know something big is going to happen for these two and I am more than willing to wait because seeing them is just so damn moving and special. Less is more as they say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the ideas.**

* * *

><p>"I'm 'ome," Sophie said softly as she opened the door. She gazed around the empty living room and shrugged softly as she moved further inside. "Sian, ya here?" She called. There was no answer. With a sigh, Sophie shrugged off her cardigan and lay it over the back of the sofa before moving through to the kitchen and flicking on the kettle. Her eyes flickered to the window briefly. The sky was getting darker but the sun still lingered and there, in the middle of the lawn, was something that Sophie cared much more for than the weather.<p>

Sian was stood with her back to the window, arms crossed across her chest and hair tumbling from her bun. The sight was quite something to see: the rays lying across the soft column of her neck and her hair glowing slightly in the low light. Despite the awe of it all the fact Sian was out in the garden at all was odd. It wasn't exactly a meeting place. Just then there was the sound of footsteps followed by the sound of Sophie's name.

"Everythin' okay, love?" Sally inquired as she stood in the archway leading in the kitchen. Her eyes were studying her youngest daughter with interest.

"Yeah mum. You off out?" Sophie replied as she turned around with a wide smile, leaning back on the counter. Just then the kettle came onto a boil and Sophie moved away from the rapidly appearing steam.

"Jus' popping down shops, we're running out of the essentials," she said with a brief smile as she picked up her purse off the counter. "Be good, I haven't seen Sian in a while,"

"She's probably up library. You couldn't pick me up some of them sweets Sian likes could ya?"

"I'll do my best, Soph," She said before fastening her coat and making her way toward the front door. Sophie listened as it swung closed and exhaled quietly as the sound of an empty house set in around her. The  
>brunette then turned back to the kettle to see it had finished boiling but she realised a brew was no longer what she wanted. With purposeful steps she crossed the room, tucking a chair under the table as she went, and moved out into the conservatory. The door was slightly ajar so there was no noise when Sophie stepped outside. Sian was still oblivious and seemed to be lost in her own little world, just gazing at the sky. Sophie took a moment to look up as she crossed the lawn.<p>

A single star glimmered in the mess of blue and clouds that were slowly darkening. Sian's steady breathing became audible as Sophie moved closer as well of the sound of faint music. Sian had her headphones in. Well to be honest, Sophie's headphone as Sian had dropped her ipod in the sink that morning when Sophie had snuck up on her and made her jump. Sian insisted it would dry out if she put it on the radiator. The brunette couldn't have been anymore than a meter away now yet Sian had still not noticed her, too lost in her music which sounded a little like Noah and the Whale. Chuckling, Sophie moved right behind the blonde and slowly snaked her arms around the older girl's slender waist. She felt the form jump and inhale sharply. Sophie couldn't help but laughing as she pressed her nose into the back of her girlfriend's hair and breathed in softly. Sian always smelt good and it was evident she had showered recently as the scent of strawberry milkshake body wash was at its strongest.

"Sophie!" Sian squeaked gently as she pulled out the headphones. "I thought we'd learnt our lesson 'bout sneakin' up on people," She reminded playfully as her hands slid down to lace into the brunette's.

"Couldn't resist," Sophie chuckled as she placed a firm, lingering kiss on Sian's cheek then lay her head on her shoulder. "Why you out 'ere? Mum says she ain't seen you all day,"

"Not sure really, jus' thinkin' an' that," Sian whispered as she tilted her head against Sophie's and let her eyes fall closed.

"What ya thinkin' about?" Sophie questioned as she pressed a soft kiss to the skin she could reach on Sian's shoulder. Good job it was a warm night as Sian's sleeveless probably didn't keep her too heated.

"Us, whas 'appened, college, jus' stuff, ya know?" Sian listed as she gave a small smile.

"Sit down with me," Sophie murmured as she slipped away from the blonde and slid her fingers down her arm. Fingers laced together and the brunette led them toward the, surprisingly durable, garden chairs. Sophie  
>pulled one out for herself then one for Sian. Hand contact was lost as both took their seats but the glances remained as small smiles were exchanged. Sian laughed softly then leant forward and rested her hands on Sophie's thighs, gazing up at her.<p>

"Soph," Her voice was strong and her gaze even more so. So much so Sophie could have flinched or shown she was nerved but there was a safety to that gaze the brunette thrived on. "How much do ya love me,  
>honestly?"<p>

"Why are ya askin'?"

"Jus' answer," Sian whispered as her gaze slid down to the brunette's lips.

"More than anythin' in the world, Sian. I'd give up everythin' for ya," Sophie replied tenderly as she moved her head forward slightly. Sian copied the motion, inclining her head to opposite way in order to let their lips  
>brush momentarily. Nimble fingertips found their way to the back of Sophie's neck, squeezing the skin gently. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothin', jus' everythin's bin so mad lately we jus' ain't had a chance to be like a proper couple,"

"Don't mean I don't love ya, Sian. I said forever, didn't I?" Sophie reminded her in a quiet voice as she softly nudged her cheek with her nose.

"How was work?" Sian asked as she breathed in everything that was so Sophie.

"Dead boring," Sophie said with a gentle smile. Amber's secret really didn't seem like a massive deal to Sophie, though she knew it probably weighed hard on her and would come as a killer when Dev found out.  
>"Tommy was in at one time,"<p>

"Oh god,"

"Didn't say nothin' mind, him and Amber seem dead fond though,"

"Well as long as he's not trying to make a move on one of us, I'm 'appy," Sian said with a playful smile before leaning back. She took hold of the headphones and pulled out the ipod, setting it on the table. "Mine  
>dried out," Sian added as she saw Sophie's confused look to see the device wasn't hers. "Headphones on mine are bust, though,"<p>

"Well yours is better than mine anyways," Sophie said with a grin as she stretched her arms high above her head before running them down through her hair.

"Where's your mam?"

"Shops," Sophie said blankly before smirking and teasingly raising an eyebrow at her lover. "Place to ourselves,"

"Sophie!" Sian said, mocking shock as she playfully slapped the brunette's thigh. Music could still be heard through the headphones as Sian hadn't paused the playlist and Sophie found herself smiling as she heard the  
>song.<p>

"I like this one," She said happily as she rose to her feet and gave a dramatic spin. She heard Sian laugh and turned around to gaze at her. "Sorry, forgot I was goin' out with a strictly judge,"

"Don't be daft," Sian murmured as she rose to her feet and moved closer to the brunette with a plotting smile."Ya know, this time las' year we was trying to get your parents to let you go to that festival,"

"God, you got a good memory, din't you try to make us do the hoovering?"

"Oh shush," Sian laughed as she looped her arms around the brunette's neck and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, one Sophie happily returned. "Chesney's birthday tomorra,"

"That it is," Sophie murmured before sliding a hand up to cup the blonde's jaw and pulling her head closer so she could kiss her again. Sian chuckled and pulled back, moving over to the ipod on the table. She pulled out the headphones and tapped the screen, flicking through it, seeming to be looking for something. Finally she stopped and moved back over to the brunette. A song began to play from the ipod and instantly Sophie's eyes widened as one of Sian's hands found her waist and pulled her closer.

In response Sophie's arms came around Sian's neck. "You were always a closet romantic," Sophie murmured as she leaned in to rest her head to her girlfriend's as their bodies swayed ever so softly to the melody that sounded a little like something that was either The Script or one of the other songs Sian had on there.

"I'm not a closet romantic, there's nothing closet 'bout our relationship, Soph," Sian said playfully as she took in a deep breath. "All seems to good don't it, us?"

"What?" Sophie's eyes widened slightly as she made the startled sound.

"Everythin' else is fallin' through, only seems proper that we-"

"No, Sian, me an' you ain't goin' nowhere," Sophie assured her. Sian's lips curved up into a brilliant smile. "I promise,"

"Jus' kiss me, ya dozy mel," Sian breathed as she took the brunette's face in her hands and did just that.

When Sally returned home the house was silent and the lights off. A small frown graced her features as she made her way through to the kitchen. Light was coming in through the window, seeming brighter against the dark. Her eyesbrows raised inuiringly as she moved closer. All confusion melted away as she saw the source. There, curled up on the lawn, were two forms covered by a large tartan blanket gazing at the stars.

"There's jus' so much out there, Sian, for us," Sophie breathed as she turned her head to the side and gazed at a Sian who seemed to be half asleep. "Don't sleep 'cause you're too 'eavy for me ta carry,"

"Don't care, as long as I'm with you, don't matter where I am,"

"I'm always 'ere, always will be, Sian, if you're 'ere for me to come to,"

"I will be," Came the reply before the blonde curled up into her side and gave her a smile that just made the moment even more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot more fluffy than I usually right but these two just have so many pent up feelings they really need each other. Just need to escape and all that.<strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you think if you thought anything, I've grown to love my fillers and I hope you do to. **


End file.
